Toyearth Reignited: Toy Story 2020/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2020 fantasy-adventure buddy-comedy science-fiction film directed by Tim Burton, Michael Bay, and J.J. Abrams, Toy Story. Opening Credits (United States/Canada/Worldwide) YOUTUBE DISNEY and PARAMOUNT PICTURES present in association with LUCASFILM LTD. and JIM HENSON PICTURES a production between PLATINUM DUNES and BAD ROBOT PRODUCTIONS a FANDOM film Opening Credits (International) PARAMOUNT PICTURES YOUTUBE and DISNEY present in association with LUCASFILM LTD. and JIM HENSON PICTURES a production between PLATINUM DUNES and BAD ROBOT PRODUCTIONS a FANDOM film Category:Credits Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Tim Burton Michael Bay J.J. Abrams Produced by Ed-Olive Chadwick Kathleen Kennedy J.J. Abrams Executive Produced by John Lasseter Pete Docter The Producers and Filmmakers Wish to Thank Biffa PLC Sunflower Preschool KFC The Coca-Cola Company Dunkin' Donuts Taco Bell Special Thanks John Lasseter Tim Burton Michael Bay J.J. Abrams Kathleen Kennedy Ed-Olive Chadwick Walt Disney Animation Studios Pixar Animation Studios DisneyToon Studios (1990-2018) Lucasfilm Ltd. Sparx Animation Studios Blur Studio Spaff Animation Marvel Studios Activision The studios that gave us amazing access and to everyone at The Walt Disney Company, Paramount Pictures, and Idea Wiki who supported this production. Final Part of the Credits Lightning McQueen and Sully appear courtesy of Pixar Animation Studios. Used with permission. Mr. Potato Head and Mrs. Potato Head are registered trademarks of Hasbro. All Hasbro toys and games used in this film are protected by trademarks and copyrights owned by Hasbro, its subsidiaries or licensors, and are used with permission. © Hasbro. All rights reserved. Barbie and Ken are registered trademarks of Mattel, Inc. Mattel toys used with permission of Mattel, Inc. All rights reserved. Slinky Dog is a trademark of Poof-Slinky, Inc. DAM Troll © DreamWorks Animation, a Comcast company. Totoro © Studio Ghibli. Original Toy Story Elements © 1995-2020 Disney Enterprises, Inc./Pixar Animation Studios All rights reserved. The views and opinions expressed by Woody in the film that toys can see everything are solely his own and do not necessarily reflect the views or opinions of The Walt Disney Company or the filmmakers. Neither The Walt Disney Company nor the filmmakers make any representation of the accuracy of any such views and opinions. Soundtrack available on Filmed on location at Pinewood Studios, Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, Hertfordshire Shepperton Studios, Shepperton, United Kingdom Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia and Village Roadshow Studios, Queensland, Australia This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. Made with the assistance of Screen Queensland, Australia American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals or toys were harmed in the making of this motion picture. To learn more about Toyearth Reignited: Toy Story 2020, visit the official website at toyearthreignited.disney.com You can also visit the official Toy Story website at toystory.disney.com to learn more about the original franchise. No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. © 2020 & TM Lucasfilm Ltd. All rights reserved. This motion picture © 2020 YouTube, LLC, Paramount Pictures Corporation, & Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. Story and screenplay © 2020 Paramount Pictures Corporation & Disney Enterprises, Inc. All rights reserved. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States, Canada, and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. For the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom, Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by ABC Circle Films Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment and YouTube, LLC A Google Company This is for Don and Jim, who both had the talent of voicing Mr. Potato Head and Slinky Dog in the original Toy Story franchise. May both of your souls rest in peace. Don Rickles 08 May 1926 - 06 Apr 2017 and Jim Varney 15 June, 1949 - February 10, 2000 Category:Under Construction Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Lucasfilm Ltd. Category:YouTube Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Platinum Dunes Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Jim Henson Pictures